


The interview

by mikafreak95



Series: somos familia [6]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikafreak95/pseuds/mikafreak95
Summary: The show "Spectacular Sunrise" takes place after the last troubled dia de Muertos but there are different conditions this time
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Series: somos familia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489781
Kudos: 10





	The interview

September 21, 2018 Land of the dead It was 5 pm and they broadcast on TV "Georgina Perez Montalvo Show" where every week an old or emerging artist was interviewed; this week the landlady was excited because she could finally interview and get to know the real author of the songs of De la Cruz, she had been waiting for this day for a year.  
"Señores y señoras we are pleased to announce that this week, after a year of waiting, we will meet the true author of De la Cruz's songs. It was hard but we managed to convince him. Applause for Hector Riveraaaaaa! " and Hector entered dressed in an elegant red mariachi dress and with a smile that illuminated the whole studio  
"Welcome, Mr. Rivera, come in!"  
"Gracias!"  
"How are you? I see you in great shape."  
"Good. It was hard because I had to learn to walk again but now I'm fine!"  
"And how was it to see your beloved Coco again after 97 years? We were all happy for you that day. After what you went through ..."  
"I honestly haven't realized it yet. A year ago I was absolutely certain that I wouldn't survive but I still hoped to see her again one last time and when she arrived here I found myself puzzled because I thought it was a dream and then I would woke up alone, in my shack. " Georgina had interviewed many people but she had never seen such a kind, polite, clear and sensitive person as Hector and his words made her shiver to the skin  
"You see that you are in love with your little girl. I read it in your eyes!"  
"She is my heart, I wouldn't have lasted long if it wasn't for her. Sorry!" and tears began to come out  
Georgina, who was usually Stoic, was moved and hugged him  
"But now it's time for important news. You said you had an announcement to make!" 

"Yes. Last week Frida Kahlo said that the Dia de Muertos concert would not take place due to illegal permits. Now I am pleased to announce that we have been able to get new permits and therefore it will be done!"  
"It's wonderful news. People will be happy!"  
"But there will be changes: it will not start sooner but after sunrise so that everyone has time to visit their living families, I will not only perform myself but anyone who wants to show their talent so from tomorrow you can introduce yourselves to Frida's studio for try and then we have reduced the price ticket and the proceeds will go to charity to knock down the villa of De la Cruz and build the hospital and buy medicines for the almost forgotten ones. I recommend you be generous! "  
“Mr. Rivera thank you for being with us and good luck with the show! "  
"Thank you for the opportunity!" and they greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek  
"Give another round of applause for Hector Rivera gentlemen!"  
After the interview, Hector headed for his wife  
"How did I do?"  
"Good, mi amor.Only you could avoid that kiss." she said with a grin  
"Jealous!" and they both burst out laughing, holding hands.


End file.
